Glacier
by TheGlacierAuthor
Summary: Glacier - The Story of Eragon and Arya after Inheritance
1. Vroengard  Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,**

**I am new to this site, and I wrote this just recently, so it might have a few errors. **

**Plase review if you read it. Good or bad, I just want to know what I can fix or any things that are good. Constructive critisisime is always the best!**

**Thank you in advance for reading this, if you do like it, review it and tell me to post more and I will try to!**

**Thanks again!**

**:)**

* * *

><p>VROENGARD<p>

The waves crashed against the cliffs of the island as the sun began to sink into the blackness of the sky, the only light coming from where the sky and the earth met. _It is still a shock to know that the world is round,_ thought Eragon. _If only Arya could see what I see._ A sudden pang sprang up in his heart. _Not Arya,_ he thought to himself, _don't think of Arya. _

Ever since leaving Alagaesia there had and still were two main thoughts on his mind: Arya and Angela's prophesy. He couldn't stand it. It was just not fair. When Arya and himself finally loved each other, they were torn apart like a Rider from there Dragon. It would have been better if he could see Arya. But thus he could not, for Angela's prosephy stated that he would leave Alagaesia and never return.

Eragon being the first _new_ Rider and Arya now being a Rider and also being an Elf Queen doesn't work out for the life that they both want. But it wasn't just Eragon that was hurt. Saphiria, Eragon's Dragon, also was pained too because of her love for Firnen, Arya's Dragon. Even though Eragon was the one who made the choice to leave Alagaesia, he still thought that it was not fair.

His thoughts disappeared when the waves slapped against the cliffs one more. He turned his back to the waves in one swift motion, faster and less clumsy that a human, for he was now half human and half Elf thanks to the Dragons at the Elven ceremony. As he started to walk towards the new town they built on the island, _Dras abr Skulbaka un Shur'tugalar_, City of Dragons and Dragon Riders, one of the Elf's who had volunteered to join Eragon on his mission, Blödhgarm, ran up to him.

"Shadeslayer," he said. The Elf looked a little tired, which bothered Eragon since Elf's never got tired that quickly. "Shadeslayer," he said again. "I have urgent news from Ellesemera. A personal message from Queen Arya." In the Elf's hand was what looked like a handwritten parchment with a wax seal on it. Eragon tried to contain himself. It had almost been one year since he last contacted Arya. Since she had sent over one Riders and Dragons of the eggs that hatched, a purple female Dragon named Celöbra for a dwarf named Elleron, he had been so busy. He never expected that it would be so much work. Sending over the egg and letting Arya know was the last time he contacted her.

Eragon accepted the message and sent the Elf on his way. He was about to call out to Saphiria, but he knew she shouldn't disturb her. She was in a lesson with Celöbra, teaching her flying maneuvers, while the Elf's taught Elleron how to fight with a sword in close combat. He knew that Saphiria would immediately come, and end her lesson, which was not the goal. They needed another Dragon Rider in Alagaesia since Arya was Queen of the Elf's, and one day of skipping practice could delay them by months.

Eragon knew Saphiria would be mad when she found out that she opened the message without her there, but he couldn't wait or risk the lesson. As gently as he could, he opened the parchment. He immediately knew Arya had written it personally, which made him hold the parchment even more gingerly than he already was. It read:

_Dear Eragon and Saphiria,_

_ It is has been a long time since we last met, over a year ago, in fact. I would like to know how you are doing, and what has become of the city. I think, if you accept, that it is time I paid you a visit, and also a visit to Elleron and Celöbra to see how there training is going. Message me soon so I can make arrangements. _

_Love,_

_Queen Arya and __Firnen_

Eragon read the paper five times, just to be sure he read it right, and then after rolling the parchment back up, be broke out at a run, a very fast run towards the city. _The lesson can wait, _he thought, then screamed out with his mind _Saphiria! _All while he was running the only thing he could think of was the third to last word on the paper: _love._ She still loved him!

Saphiria responded quickly, to which Eragon answered with many images and pictures, thoughts and feelings. He heard a powerful roar from the north as Saphiria ended her lesson and rushed towards him. She scooped him up in her claws and threw him onto her back as she flew towards the city. _Is it true Little One? _she asked. _Is it true that I would see Firnen again? Would I ever lie to you? _he responded back. She roared and blew fire as she flew faster towards the city.

As they flew into the city, Eragon looked around, and fully realized the charges that they made to the already half built city. Eragon arrived with fifteen Elves, and nearly one hundred Elves joined him a month later to help rebuild the city. After the build was completed, fifteen of the Elves stayed to help build in case any structures needed fixing. Two weeks later fifty Elves came to live on the island on the western side where there are living quarters and towns for people who were not Riders.

When King Orik of the Dwarfs heard that the Elf's had some of their own people on the island, Orik sent fifty of his own to live on the island. Same with the Queen of Alagaesia, Nasuada, who also sent her own citizens, humans, to live on the island too. It was as if the island was a new Nation.

The structures of the city were Elven made, even before the Elf's repaired them. There were many tall spires and towers, and there were gates that could fit a small army all walking side by side. From what Eragon had seen of the images from the Eldunarí, it seemed as if the city was coming back to life. With the help of the Elf's, Saphiria, and the Eldunarí, Eragon was able to place a ward around the whole city, allowing only certain people in.

As Saphiria flew into the city, Eragon felt the shimmering of the ward as is slid past his skin, accepting him in the city. If it hadn't accepted him, it would have burned him to ash in seconds that no ward of magic could have blocked. His goal was to keep the city safe, and to make sure that what had happened to Vroengard wouldn't happen to Dras abr Skulbaka un Shur'tugalar.

People waved to Eragon as they zipped past. Eragon ignored them because all he could think about was seeing Arya again. Saphiria flew straight into Eragon's tower where he and Saphiria lived. After getting off of Saphiria, Eragon walked up to the one hundred feet by three hundred feet mirror that he had the Elf's make for him in his office. When Eragon had made sure Saphiria was in a good position, Eragon stood ten feet back from the center of the mirror and cast the spell.

Firnen's enormous amber brown eye appeared in the mirror. He saw Saphiria and roared as Saphiria did likewise. Eragon smiled at his companion's joy. Eragon heard the Dragon say in his deep voice, _Greetings Kingkiller, greetings my love. _If a Dragon could blush, Saphiria did. _Greeting my love, _she said back. Eragon almost felt the love that they both felt toward each other as if it was coming out through the mirror. Eragon heard some sounds in background, and Firnen stepped aside to allow Arya to come into view.

_She is beautiful, _was all Eragon could think. All the pain that he had washed away as he looked at her. Her long wavy black hair feel over her shoulders in what looked like what she was wearing was a fancy dress. She looked stunning at the same time as deadly. _She is just perfect, _he thought.

She started the conversation. "Hello Eragon, my lover," He could sense the pain in her voice of longing. Eragon almost forgot to speak. "Hello my beautiful Queen." he replied. "We received your letter. I am most excited for you to come out here to visit the city. I would be honored if you stayed in my house during your visit. I already have a room ready for Saphiria and Firnen bellow, so there is no need for you to worry about housing, if that is okay with you, that is?"

Arya blushed at the first part, but the second part about sharing a room caused her to blush even more. "I would love that Eragon. We were thinking about leaving tomorrow to visit you guys. It should take two days, maybe three, so you take your time preparing for my arrival. I want the city to be in perfect condition." "You can count on me my lady." he said.

"I got to go Eragon, but I will see you soon. For until then my love…" "For until then my love…" he replied back and then the connection ended. Eragon starred off into space. He snapped out of it when Saphiria started complaining that he got to talk to Arya more that Saphiria did to Firnen. _You will see him in a few days, don't worry. _After some grumbling Saphiria went downstairs to sleep. Then he realized the time and decided that he should go to bed too. He climbed into his bed, said to Saphiria goodnight, and dreamed of Arya.


	2. Arivial  Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

**First off thank you for reviewing my story! **

**I know there was some more modern slang, so if you can, please tell me where it is in the story and also what I should put there insted!**

**Also, thank you guys for pointing out my spelling. I tried really hard to spell check this one! I spell checked it on my computer, and by my hand myself, but I have never been good at spelling. :(**

**I hope you guys likke this chapter. It is more intresting that the first I believe. :)**

**So... Yeah, thats about it. I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

**MockingjayLover**

**A little disclamier thing:**

**I do not own any of the chacters included in this book. ****_The Inheritance_**_** Cycle **_**and all of its charcters belong to Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

><p>ARIVIAL<p>

Eragon awoke when the Sun started to rise. After going to the bathroom, getting changed and shaving, Eragon when downstairs to the room below. Saphiria greeted him. _Good morning Little One, _she said. _Did you sleep well?_ _I slept great actually, _he responded. Then she noticed that Saphiria's scales were especially shiny and clean. _When did you actually go to bed, Saphiria? _He asked. _Same time as you, _she responded. _Then did your scales clean themselves? _The looked at him with an excited expression. _I woke up early. I got to be ready for when Firnen arrives. _Eragon smiled shaking his head slowly.

After eating breakfast, berry's and fruit for him and a deer for Saphiria, Saphiria and he went out to go start preparing the city for Arya's arrival. He first started off by calling a city meeting and telling all the members of the Queen's visit. The meeting took quite a long time of debating who should guide and where the Queen should stay while she was on her trip. Eragon abruptly ended the debate when he said the Queen would be stating his quarters as well as her Dragon Firnen would.

A couple of the Elf's faces got red and Eragon shot them a glare. It was not like he would sleep with Arya or anything. That was absurd. _But it would be nice,_ he thought. _Saphiria slept with Firnen, why can't I sleep with Arya? _Eragon felt the tips of his ears getting red and he tried to push away the thought but he couldn't.

The meeting ended after that and Eragon got on to making sure the islands defenses where up and running. When he finally got done checking the last defenses, Eragon flew around on Saphiria and went to the different towns where Elves, humans, and Dwarfs lived and told them about the queen arrival. After doing that he flew back towards the city and made sure everything was in preparation. When that was all done he flew to the beach on Saphiria and jumped off as she was over the water.

The water felt freezing against his skin and he welcomed it. The islands temperature was tropical, but it was always nice to cool off by going for a swim. Saphiria joined him as she did what looked like was a Dragon cannon ball. They invited Celeron and Elleron to join them on their lessons day off, and they came. Eragon and Elleron raced, for which Eragon won, since Dwarfs were not that fast with their short legs. Saphiria and Celeron had a cannon ball contest, which Eragon and Elleron joined, and lost pitifully; no person could beat a Dragon at cannon balling.

The day had gone by fast, and as the sun started to go down Eragon stomach rumbled. He then realized they had been in the water for five hours and he hadn't eaten since breakfast, so Celeron, Elleron, Saphiria, and he all went to go get dinner. As Saphiria and Celeron went off to go hunt for their dinner Elleron asked, "Is it true Eragon? Is Queen Arya really coming to visit?" "Aye, she is." "And is it true that she is staying in your tower too?" Eragon felt his ears get red again. It was not that big of a deal really, but apparently everyone thought that it was.

"Yes Elleron, Arya will be staying in my tower. Is that a hindrance to you?" His voice had trended a little angry, and Elleron took a small step away from Eragon. "No, no, not a problem at all. It is just that everyone knows that you and the Queen fancy each other, it's just … Never mind. Do you know how long she will be staying?" Eragon never thought that everyone knew about how he and Arya were lovers. Eragon couldn't speak for a moment, but he swiftly recovered.

"No, I don't know. I'm getting hungry, how about we go have dinner now." He need time to process the information about him and Arya and ask her about that. First though, he would eat. "Sounds good," said Elleron. "I will race you to town," Eragon said. "If you get there, I will teach you any spell you want tomorrow, as long as I approve it." Eragon saw the Dwarfs face light up. "You bet!" "Ok then. On your mark, get set, go!" And with that they raced off towards the city.

Eragon ate a meal of berry's and fruit; just like breakfast. He would have loved to eat something else, but he could not eat meat since then would have felt like a murder. After finishing his depressing meal he realized the time and went back to his quarters.

When Eragon got in the room, he sat down in one of the two elven made chairs in the room. They were very nice chairs, and they also looked perfect in the tower, as if they were made for that exact tower. As he sat down wondering how people could have found out that he loved the Queen of the Elves, Saphiria flew in and stuck her head in the hole made in the floor just for her.

_What is on you mind Little One? _she asked. He couldn't come up with any words so he just sent memories and emotions to her through their mental link. _Troubled by love? So am I. I have an idea. Why don't you call Arya and Firnen and ask where they are. _Eragon cursed. He should have thought of that himself. Eragon went up to the mirror and uttered the spell. Arya's face simmered across the screen.

"Eragon! What a surprise! Why do you call?" she said. Again he himself was a little shocked to see Arya's face one more. "Saphiria was wondering where you are, and so was I." "We are two days away from the city. We left early this morning but a wind pushed us back." Eragon cursed. Stupid wind, keeping Arya and him apart.

"Ah yes, we encountered some of that too on our trip up here. Are you coming with an escort?" he asked. "No," she replied. That scarred Eragon a little. His beautiful lover could get hurt, which he could not allow to happen. "Allow me to send my best men, or Elves at least. It is too dangerous for a Queen to be travelling alone—" Arya cut him off. "Eragon, are you insulting me? I am one of the best warriors the Elf's have ever had, I am now a Rider, and I have Firnen with me. I don't think I will be harmed. "

_Idiot, idiot, idiot,_ was the only thought that ran through his head. "I forgot my lady. Forgive me. I forget my Queen's ability to fight and forget that she is a Rider. I apologize." Arya looked at him with a shocked face. "Eragon! Don't be so formal with me! I love you and you love me, so you don't need to act as if it is all a secret and act like you only care about me because I am Queen!"

Before Eragon could get a word in Arya ended the conversation. "Well I hope to see you in two days Eragon. I _love_ you," she said as her image started to disappear from the mirror. "I _love _you too," he said just before her image disappeared, and she smiled. He turned around to find Saphiria's head was gone. He looked down through the hole to find her sleeping. He realized the time and decided to go to bed himself too. For the second day in a row he slept dreaming about Arya.

Eragon woke late into the morning, almost by the time sun reached its peak for the day. Eragon went to lunch were her had a salad and some berry's. He went down to see Saphiria cleaning herself again. _Saphiria, I was wondering about my conversation with Arya last night. _Saphiria looked up from her scales, and stared her penetrating sapphire blue eyes at him. _How so little one?_

_ Well, _he started off, _Do you think I upset her? _Saphiria made a sound that sounded like a laugh before she answered. _I would presume a little bit, Eragon. You did make her sound weak when talking to her, and I would be offended if someone called me weak. _Eragon bit his lip; a new habit he had gotten into when he was bothered or worried. _I was afraid of that,_ he said. _What should I do?_ Saphiria eyed him curiously. _You're asking me about your human matters? Very well, I suggest you don't bring it up and I don't think she will either. _

_You think that's a solution? _Eragon said. _Don't bring it up and hope she doesn't either. Well your no help. _Saphiria snorted smoke. _Then don't ask me about your affairs. I am no human. True enough, _Eragon said.

Then Saphiria went off to go for an hour or two flight, so Eragon was all alone for a while. Eragon quickly checked all the defenses around the city and the island one last time, and then he decided to go for a swim.

Firnen saw Dras abr Skulbaka un Shur'tugalar before she did. It was as magnificent as Eragon and the Elf's had described it. She had arrived earlier than she thought. She cast a spell into the little mirror she carried with her to contact Eragon and tell him of her arrival, but he didn't answer. _I wonder where he is, _she said to Firnen. Firnen snorted a puff of smoke and said in his deep voice _Why don't you scry him?_ Arya felt so stupid. Scry Eragon, duh!

She cast the sprying spell into the mirror to see Eragon appear. She saw Eragon swimming in the water. His long lean muscles rippling as he swam at full speed in the water. She felt full of longing. She considered calling out to him, but she decided against it. _Let's surprise him,_ she said to Firnen. He snorted again and said _Let's also surprise Saphiria too. Scry her to see if she is in the area. _Upon his request, she scryed Saphiria. She saw Saphiria flying over the ocean, a mile or two away from the island. _She's far enough away, _she said to Firnen. _Now let's enter the City of the Dragons and the Dragon Riders. _

They got about one hundred feet away from the city before she noticed the wards. _Stop!_ she screamed in her mind to Firnen. He stopped immediately and flew in one circle before resuming at a slow pace. _What! _he asked in a scarred voice. _Wards,_ she replied. _Eragon was very thorough with this city indeed, _she thought. She then remembered the password Eragon had given her for the wards. After speaking the password, the wards let Arya and Firnen in. As Arya flew in with Firnen into the city she cast an invisibility spell so no one could see them they made their way throughout the city.

_This is amazing,_ Arya thought as she flew through a couple of towers. She saw Elf's building and she saw the other rider Elleron with his Dragon Celeron walking around the city and greeting little kids as they ran up to him. _This would be a perfect life for me and Eragon, _she thought sadly, for alas Eragon was binded to this place as she was binded to being Queen of the Elf's. _I would love to live her with Saphiria, for we could have many children who would live right next to us just like the time before egg-breaker, _Firnen said to Arya.

They flew around the city until they found Eragon's tower. As they approached the tower Arya deactivated Eragon's wards with the password he gave her. They landed in the big main floor of the tower, two hundred feet off the ground. As they landed Arya started to take notice of the place where Eragon lived. The main floor was decorated with lots of blue, and was easily big enough to hold five medium sized Dragons. _This has to be Saphiria's room,_ she thought to Firnen. _I like what she did to the place, _he said. _It is just decorated in blue! _She said. _There nothing else! Isn't it just a little bland? _Firnen hummed like he was amused and said _I like blue, Saphiria is blue, and so I like the room. _

Arya laughed. Dragons, so very different from people. She unsaddled Firnen's saddle and put his stuff out. Then Firnen said to her _I am going to go kill some food for me and Saphiria. I will be back in about an hour. _She replied _You be careful. I don't want anyone thinking your evil and attacking you. Let me place an invisibility spell on you so no one sees you. _Firnen responded with a snort of fire and smoke. _There is no fun in hunting if you cannot be seen. I will be careful. _And with that he jumped out of the tower and flew off towards the forest.

Arya shook her head and grabbed her things and went up the wooden stairs into Eragon's main room. It was much nicer that Saphiria's. Eragon decorated it with many fariths, including one of her that he placed on him mantle. She placed her stuff on one of the two Elven made chairs in the room and walked up towards the mantle and grabbed the farith, looking at exact copy of herself. She had a duplicate copy just like his but it had a picture of Eragon. She went to her bags and took it out and brought it up next to his, so that the two fariths were side by side.

_What a good husband and wife we would make, _she thought. She continued looking throughout the house and examining anything that seemed interesting. A farith of the city, a farith of Saphiria, a poem of love, a picture of Eragon's father Brom, and a picture of Eragon and Arya's friend, Orik. She went back to look at the picture of herself and Eragon when she felt her warning wards go off all around her as she felt the tip of a sword pass through her wards and touch her back.


	3. Suprise! Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you guys so much for review and telling me what to place instead! I wil come out with a revised version soon!**

**I am so glad you guys enjoyed the chapter! That has to have been my favorite chapter so far! (Even though there is only two chapters so far)**

**And now there are three chapters! **

**I prosmise not to do too many cliffhangers, since many of you guys requested that.**

**Again, there may be spelling errors. I spell checked it on my computer, and by my hand, but I am not good at spelling as I said. :(**

**I will ask you again, plase tell me what I should fix, if there is too much slang (I have a feeling there is), and also what I should put there instead. :)**

**So yeah thats it... I hope you njoy the chapter. :)**

**Oh yeah, plase check out my other book, _Chilling Summer._ It is based of the TV show _Castle_, just diffrent charcter names and some other things.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**MockingjayLover**

**A little disclamier thing:**

**I do not own any of the chacters included in this book. ****_The Inheritance_**_** Cycle **_**and all of its charcters belong to Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

><p>Surprise!<p>

Eragon heard Saphiria before he even saw her. No from the batting of her wings or the sound of her roar, but it was from the mental scream she sent: _Eragon!_ He had to admit it freaked him out for a minute. He was just swimming in the ocean when he heard Saphiria scream his name so loud it sounded like she bellowed right next to his ear. He nearly jumped out of his skin and drowned. _What? _he replied back equally as loud so she could understand how angry he was at the loud disturbance.

He thought she was just trying to aggravate him but instead he heard concern in her voice. _Someone just scryed me,_ she said. _While I was off the island. Have you felt anything? _Eragon was about to reply no when he remembered while he was swimming about twenty minutes ago when he felt someone watching him. _Actually,_ he replied, _Yeah, I did feel like someone was watching me. Do you think it was someone dangerous? _He could almost hear Saphiria snort. _Who else would try to scry us? Yes Eragon, I believe whoever they are they dangerous and they are heading for the island. _

_ Saphiria, no one can see the island remember? I put up defenses around it. Besides if anyone entered the island, we would both know instantly—_He abruptly cut himself off when he felt a ward go off in warning as someone entered the island. _We need to get to the city, now! _he said. _On my way, _said Saphiria. _I will be there in less than ten minutes. _

Eragon swam to the shore and hurdled out of the water at no speed a human, Elf, Dwarf, or Urgal could contest. He sprinted onto the beach where he had warded his stuff, which consisted of his sword Brisinger, his blessed necklace that prevented scrying, and his clothes. After quickly disarming the wards, Eragon put on his cloths after changing out of his bathing suit, his necklace, and put on his sword with his belt just as Saphiria arrived. In one graceful motion he jumped ten feet in the air to land on Saphiria's back as so she wouldn't have to land.

_Should we alert the city? _Saphiria asked? _No, _Eragon responded. _Let's take care of this ourselves so the city is not in panic when Arya and Firnen arrive. _As Saphiria flew closer to the city so they could actually see it now, Eragon felt another ward go off. _I just felt our house ward go off! _he said to Saphiria. _Someone has entered the tower! _Saphiria flew even faster so they entered the city and felt the shimmering of the ward two minutes later. As they flew towards their tower, he said to Saphiria _Fly low and slow down so whoever is in our tower doesn't see us. Also land really soft so they can't feel us. I am placing a spell on you right now so when you land and fly you will not make any noise. _

Eragon finished the spell just as Saphiria approached the tower. She landed without any noise, and Eragon jumped down without any noise, since he had cast the spell on himself also. Saphiria stopped him before he went upstairs. _Someone I met was here before. _Eragon whizzed through his memories. _Was it Thorn? _he asked. _I don't know. _she replied. Then she jerked her head up high and said _I got something Eragon! I don't know who it is but I'm going to follow it before I lose it. _ Eragon hesitated before saying _Be careful. I love you. _Saphiria looked at him in her big blue eye and said _I love you too,_ before she flew off.

Eragon watched her leave and then turned to the stairs. He slowly went up the stairs slowly trying not to make any noise before he realized he couldn't because of his spell. He then hastened his pace to the top of the stairs and looked into the main room. Next to his mantle was a person who looked like a girl looking at one of his fariths. She had a cloak on so he couldn't see her head. He slowly took out his sword, Brisinger, and approached her. He pointed the tip of the sword at the girls back and touched her as if he poked her.

Whoever the person was, they didn't react. He took another few seconds to observe whoever the person was before saying in a powerful tone "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" The woman seemed to relax when he spoke, which game him even more caution to her. The girl took off her hood and turned around, to which Eragon raised his sword even higher in case he had to fight. As he saw her face he dropped his sword.

Saphiria flew out from the tower to chase after her prey. No one would harm her city full of Dragons-in-eggs-who-still-need-too-hatch. She chased after her prey, who even though had left only a few minutes before, was already very far ahead of her. _Could it be Thorn?_ she thought. _That would be bad. _She lost sent of her game but caught it again as the wind shifted and dove into the forest.

As she flew throughout the forest she kept on having an peculiar feeling, and couldn't tell if it was good or bad. She caught a stronger sent of her prey and flew even faster, prepared to fight for the city's defense. She almost crashed into a very-tall-tree when she saw her preys face.

Eragon could not believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had long raven-black hair and slanted green eyes. She was one hundred years old but looked like she was only twenty. She was Arya, daughter of Queen Islanzadí and King Evandar, and she was Eragon's concubine.

Eragon was speechless for a moment. Then before Arya could say or do anything Eragon stepped forward, grabbed her, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Arya kissed him back with even more desire, for which Eragon kissed back with more lust, until it became a passionate kissing war. They both stopped when they had to take a breath.

Eragon was the first one to talk, "Two days? Two Days! That was one! And let me tell you, me and Saphiria thought that we were being attacked. First someone scrys on us, then we feel the wards being breached, then we feel our tower being breached! What were you trying to do! Cause an assault? Why didn't you just come to me and Saphiria instead of coming here?"

Arya just smiled. "What's so funny?" he asked. She looked at him and said "Let me answer your questions. As it turns out, there was no wind; we deceived you. Two, we couldn't go to you or Saphiria since you guys were both in different places. And three, we wanted to surprise you." It took Eragon a moment to take it all in before he said "Surprise me! You nearly had us ready for war! It was sure a surprise!" Arya looked at him with a pleased smile on her face. "Was it a good surprise?" Eragon looked at her. "What?" "I said, was it a good surprise?" Eragon without a doubt then said, "It was the best surprise ever." Then he grabbed Arya and went in for another passionate kiss.

Saphiria couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her was Firnen, in all his grace and glory. _He looks as handsome as ever_, she thought. Firnen then noticed her. _Saphiria! _he called out. _Oh my love how I have missed you so! _Saphiria flushed. Suck a sweet-talker, Firnen. _Firnen my love, come here, let me see you up close! _Firnen came closer so Saphiria could see how he had matured.

On his mental side, his voice did not get any deeper but he did mature more. But on his physical side, it made him when he was younger look like Dragon crap! His spikes had grown in fully, and he grew double the size so he was just a little smaller than herself. His green scales also got darker, making his scales appear to be a leaf-on-a-tree.

_You look beautiful Saphiria. I have longed to be with you for what felt like forever. But now you are here, and the world shines bright one more! _Saphiria looked him up and down once more in approval, and said _Well you don't have to wait any longer! _She jumped, bit his tail and took off, as he took off after her in pursuit, deeper into the dense forest of trees.

Seeing Eragon again gave her a feeling she had only experienced one before when she admitted her love for him. Throughout their conversation, all Arya could think about is how handsome he is and all the things perfect about him. And when he passionately kissed her for the first time, she felt ecstatic. But when he kissed her for a second time, she agreed with the human phrase, it was a girls dream come true.

It took Eragon a few minutes with Arya to realize he wasn't in a dream. She was even _more_ perfect. She and him talked a while before he realized how late it was. He was about to call for Saphiria but he let her be. If Arya was here then Firnen was too, so she would probably be occupied. He told Arya he had separate sleeping quarters for her, but Arya just grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his room. She slammed the door shut and one of the last things he remembered her saying was "I haven't seen you in a year. I need time to get to know you better, if you know what I mean." And the finest part was that she said it with a twinkle in her eye.


	4. Glabatorix's Army  Plot 1

**EVERYONE, PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**

**Hello everyone!**

**So, first off I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, especially anyone that has reviewed my story multiple times or if they had favorited my story. It means a lot to me! :)**

**Next, I would also like to thank any review that gave me any constrictive critisism! It has helped a lot! :)**

**I would also like to thank anyone who has actully read this story, and/or my other story! That means a lot to me. :D**

**Some of you are wondering about how Eragon can go back to Vroengard, but I promise that will be answered in the upcomeing chapters!**

**Also some of you were wondering why I have posted three, (now four) parts of a story in two days. Well, I am going on vacation for winter break, and I will not be able to write or post during that week, so I am trying to make up for it! It would be amazing to comeback to have fifteen to twenty reviews on my book! (Or books :D)**

**Now time to get onto this story. It is NOT the fourth chapter, if that is what your wondering. **

**This may be lengthy, but please let me explain. Since I have just started writeing this book, I don't have a major plot line yet. So I figured I should come up with one (I have to right?) **

**Well anyways I have come up with a plot. I want you to tell me what you think. It is only be three pages, and would be at the beggening of the book, like a mini thingy (I can't remember what it is called) to introduce you to the plot. Like Durza's little thing at the beggening of_ Eragon_.**

** If you like it, I will incoperate it into the book. **

**This is were the reviewers come in! I need you guys to tell me if you like this plot or I should come up with another one. **

**So thats it, just remember that this is a plot idea, and NOT a chapter. :)**

**Thanks, :)**

**MockingjayLover **

**A little disclamier thing:**

**I do not own any of the chacters included in this book. ****_The Inheritance_**_** Cycle **_**and all of its charcters belong to Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

><p>REPLACEMENT<p>

The palace was deteriorating down. Literally. The magician cursed. He was running throughout the halls trying to escape before he was crushed under the rubble like the other magicians that had not moved in time. _Fools, _he thought. He knew this day was going to come, Galbatorix had predicted it. He remembered his former Kings last words.

"_When I do fall," Galbatorix started. "But you won't my King! You are so powerful, no one could match you." The King glowered at him. "No _one, _but more than one could. I will be toppled from my throne, I don't know when, but I will. Which is why I have prepared." Galbatorix spoke in the ancient language and a ring_ _appeared on his finger. He inspected it a bit and then took it off, and gave it to the magician. "This ring means everything. If I ever fall, twist the ring three times." The magician stared at the ring. It was black as night, and it has bizarre carvings on its sides. The magician couldn't even tell what it was made from. _

_ "Sir, what does it do?" The magician asked. Galbatorix stared off into the distance before into the distance for a while. The magician wondered if he said something wrong, but abruptly then Galbatorix spoke. "You will know soon enough. Now only turn it three times when the time comes. Not before, not after. Within the day that I die is all the time you have. If it is turned before that, you will die instantly, and the ring will be returned to me. If after, than the ring will be destroyed, and all hope is lost." Galbatorix then turned back to him. "I don't say this to a lot of people, but I believe I can trust you." _

_ The magician tilted his head and looked at the king, suspecting a trick. "If I may ask, why? I am one of the lower magicians. Wouldn't you trust Murtag, or another magician, higher than me?" Glabatorix laughed a dark, knowing laugh. He then said "I suspect that Murtag doesn't like me, and that he would tell someone the first moment he can. Even if I put a spell on him not to speak about it, he would find a way to use it against me. As for my magicians, all they care about is power, and they would just love for the chance to take my throne. But you, you're different. You want power, but not as much as knowledge. You are like me. Knowledge is the key. Knowledge is power."_

_ The magician viewed Galbatorix in a new light. "Then thank you my King, for granting me with this honor. I will behold it to my best ability." Galbatorix smiled. "I would hope so. But just in case, if you do disobey, I will not hurt you. I will destroy you. Whether it means physically, mentally, or through your family, I will. But let's not let it come to that, right?" The magician nodded quickly. He could take the physical and metal damage Galbatorix might do, but not to his family. Not to his sister Lauren. She was always so nice, so loving. Anything, just not her. "I will never betray you my King. I swear by my family's blood." He then repeated the phrase in the ancient language. The king smiled. "Good, I'm glad that's settled."_

_ Galbatorix turned to look out over the city. They were in his throne room, a large, grand room, decorated by the most luxurious treasures anyone could ever imagine. But of course it was nothing compared to the treasure room. He had personally seen it himself. "Now let's talk about what you will get in return for doing this." The King resumed. "When I am dethroned and killed, and when you do turn the ring three times, I promise you will get the most desired reward you ever would want. Knowledge. Is that right?" The magician nodded. "Good," Galbatorix said. "Now be off. Never speak of this conversation. It never happened. Oh, but before you go, put the ring on. Now say invisible in the ancient language." after saying that, the ring vanished._

_ "Good, good." Galbatorix praised. Then he continued. "Now say 'Manin du ma'mor'" The magician repeated the phrase and felt a rush of energy go out of him. "When I die, twist the ring three times and repeat the phrase you just said. You will then understand everything. Now be off. If word of this ever reaches my ears… well, you know what will happen. Now be off!" The magician took off and ran out of the room. _

Even though that was years ago, he still remembered that memory like it was crystal. He muttered the spell for invisibility under his breath. The ring appeared on his left ring finger. He twisted the ring three times and repeated the saying. Nothing happened. The magician cursed again. Maybe he did it wrong. He was about to try again when the world started spinning. He grabbed onto a white pillar and closed his eyes. When he felt the spinning stop, he opened his eyes to find he was not hanging on to a white pillar. He was hanging onto a throne. Not Galbatorix's, but someone else's, and it was occupied.

The man staring down at him was a big strong man, an imposing man. Not like Galbatorix by imposing fear, but by imposing strength. It looked like he worked at an Urgal camp for a week, he was so muscular. And not all that old. He looked to be in his mid-thirty's. Not many years away from himself. Then the man spoke. "You better have a good reason for you being here magician, or else I will kill you on the spot myself." The deep voice scarred him. And the threat made him want to hide in a corner. He would probably strangle him, the guy was so strong.

"I don't know anything sir, about how I got here or—" Then it hit him like a hammer blow to his chest. All the memory's came flooding in. The conversation with Galbatorix, the instructions, and then the information. Understanding over took him, just like Galbatorix promised. He smiled. Then he looked at the King again, less fearful and more confident. "King Tarok, I have information from Galbatorix. He wanted me to tell you something. 'Sundavar slytha ebrithil.'" The magician waited for the information to sink into the kings eyes. He had just noticed that the king was not alone. The whole room where they were in was full of people. The crow was made up of every race and gender, except for the Elf's. Everyone watched with strained anxiety.

The King suddenly dropped to his knees and knelt before the magician. The king took his eyes off the ground to look at him. "What is your name sir?" He asked. The magician thought for a moment. Then he said it. "My name? My name is Sundavar Hljödhr._" _The King looked at him in shock but then turned his head back to the ground. "All hail King Sundavar Hljödhr." he said. The crowd then went to their knees and repeated the phrase. "All hail King Sundavar Hljödhr."

After three times of doing that, the former King looked up at him. "What are your first orders, my King?" The magician knew he didn't even have to answer.

"Kill Eragon Shadeslayer."_  
><em>


	5. Welcomeing  Chapter 5

**Hey everyone,**

**I will make this quick! I first off would like to thank anyone who favorited/or followed me or my story! :)**

**I would _especially_ like to thank anyone who reviewed my story! :)**

**Now on to this chapter! I have been gone for vactation, if you read my latest post, but now I am back, and I wrote another chapter for you guys!**

**But, I wrote it quickly so I don't know how well the spelling is. I can tell you this though: There is slang (sorry), and I don't belive it is as good as my other chapters since I wrote it quickly. :(**

**But you guys decide for yourselfs! :) I have started to incoperate the plot from two posts ago, so just wanted to let you guys know.**

**And as always, please favorite, follow, and _review_ the story/chapter! Tell me what I should fix! Constructive critisism is what I need to improve on my writeing!**

**So yeah... Thats about it! Please enjoy and review! :)**

**MockingjayLover**

**A little disclamier thing:**

**I do not own any of the chacters included in this book. ****_The Inheritance_**_** Cycle **_**and all of its charcters belong to Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

><p>Welcoming<p>

Arya woke up before Eragon did. She turned her head so she was facing Eragon, and she watched him sleep. _He looks so peaceful,_ she thought, and she laughed as a little snort escaped his lips. As she slid is out of his arms, he immediately awoke and seized his sword. When he realized that it was she who slid out of his grasp, he put down the sword and rubbed his eyes. "Last night," he began, "Was amazing. I have never felt so great in my life."

Arya blushed at his comment. "I wanted to make it feel good." Eragon just grunted and got up from the bed and put on his usual clothes, and then sat down on the far end of the bed. Arya noticed that he was thinking hard, so she got up, still bare from last night, and walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"What's troubling you now?" she asked. "No one saw you come into the city, right?" he asked. "No one saw me and Firnen." she replied. She thought he would be happy, but instead his face grew darker. "Then no one knows you're here. You were supposed to arrive today. What will people think if they found out that you arrived yesterday and you did not come see them? They will think you are a horrible Queen, neglecting your duties. And they will think I am selfish when they found out that you were with me."

Arya never had thought of that, and that presented a problem indeed. "So, what do you plan to do about it?" she asked. "Me!" he cried. "You were the one who caused this problem! If you never lied to me this wouldn't have been a problem in the first place!" She just looked at him and said, "So…" and spread her palms out. Apparently that was the wrong answer. Eragon got up and threw off the covers, and strode out of the room.

Arya turned to get dressed when she heard steel being drawn in the direction Eragon went. She heard someone shout "Deyja Drottning, Deyja!" and Eragon shouted back "Dauth eom du ren eld jeirda!" Then abruptly, a blinding blue light lit up the whole main room of the house. Arya, still unclothed, ran out into the room to see the intruder on the ground dead. She ran up to Eragon. "Are you all right?" she asked concerned. "Aye, I'm fine. Nothing that my wards couldn't handle. But the intruder was not the major problem." "Yeah you were almost killed! He was trying to kill you, that sounds like a major problem to me!"

Eragon looked her in the eye. "Arya, he said 'Die Queen, Die.' I had all the members of this island swear oaths of fealty to me and you. Not only did the magician try to kill me, he broke the oaths, which would kill anyone who did in a matter of seconds if they were broken. Also, he was able to breach the borders of the tower, and the city for that fact, which are both warded. Arya, someone from the inside has been letting people into the city. We have a infiltrator in the city." Arya considered it for a few moments. "So, you are saying someone is spying on you and the city?" "Yes." he responded, thinking deeply. "But why?" "How about you get dressed first before we talk more about this." Arya then realized she was still naked. She blushed. "Of course."

While Arya was getting dressed, Saphiria contacted him. _Little One! You were attacked! Are you hu_r_t_, _because if you are I will hunt down however did it and will personally tear them from head to toe! _Eragon put on his sword back in its sheath before he said, _I'm fine Saphiria, but we got much bigger problems that this proves, much bigger. _She sounded confused when she responded. _How so?_ Eragon explained everything he did to Arya, and then waited for Saphiria to answer. _This is bad, very bad. Is there anything we can do? All we can do Saphiria is try to find out who are enemy is so we know what we are going up against. From what I can tell, _he said, _It looks to be a human. We will have to be on the lookout for anyone else who could be a threat. A person with even the littlest anger towards Arya or me will have to be dealt with as a threat. _Then Saphiria said, _We will have to talk to Blödhgarm about this. Yes, but not now or at the ceremony. Perhaps later. Tolerable, but we _will_ talk more about this._

Right at that moment, Arya came out of the room, dressed in a dark green dress that matched her green eyes. "So," she began, "How are we going to go about dealing with this? We can't just tell the people. Who knows what other people might try to do when they find out that we have a spy from who knows where is in the city."

"You mean _you_ can't tell the city. Have you forgotten already? You arrive today. That's what everyone thinks is happening, at least. You can't just come up the city council and say. 'Hello citizens, I've been here for a day already, slept with Eragon, and discovered that we have a spy in the city because someone already attempted my life today.'" Arya flushed. "I would have taken out the sleeping part."

"The point is for now let's focus on how we can get you to look like you arrived today. Do you have any suggestions?" Arya shook her head. "Well then, I guess we are going to have to use magic then. Now we could make you invisible, but one of the spell casters in the city might detect it. We could then instead use…" and Eragon went off talking about ideas for her fake arrival.

While Eragon talked Arya review his ideas, which were some good ones, she had secretly already decided on one from the beginning. "Eragon," she started, "How about we just go to the ceremony and let people wonder why I didn't fly in? No one will ask, they would be too self-conscious too, and they can think up their own reasons."

At the end of her suggestion Eragon's face lit up. "That's actually a good idea." "Thanks," she responded. "I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself! Okay, when do you want to go?" Arya looked out the window at the sun. "You said the ceremony was at twelve? Very well then, we shall go now." "I will call Saphiria so she and Frinen can come pick us up."

Arya just got out of the bathroom when she heard Eragon call from the main floor. "Arya! Let's go!" "Give me a minute!" she responded back. She ran to the chair where she put down her stuff and drew out her sword, Támerlein. After putting the sword on her belt she rushed down the stairs to be greeted by Firnen.

_Good morning Arya, _Firnen said in his deep voice. _Good morning Firnen,_ she responded back. Saphiria turned to face her. _Hello Arya Shadeslayer. We have not seen each other for a while. Does everything go well for you?_ Arya started to saddle Firnen before she responded. _It does go well. And you Saphiria?_ Saphiria looked at Firnen and then said to Arya, _Everything goes well indeed Arya, well indeed. _Arya heard Firnen start to hum and she knew he must have had a good night, just like her.

"Are you guys ready to go or do you guys just want to stay here and talk till we all grow beards like a Dwarf?" Eragon jumped onto Saphiria, easily a twenty foot jump, and landed on her saddle in a perfect swift motion. Arya, not to be outdone, tried to jump onto Firnen, a ten foot jump, and instead flew right over him and landed on the ground instead. She heard Eragon chuckle. "It took me a while to jump onto Saphiria that way, so don't think you can do it just yet. Why don't you just stick to climbing the saddle so you don't hurt or embarrass yourself, okay?"

Arya flushed angrily and climbed onto Firnen. _Don't be irritated, _Firnen said. _You may be older than Eragon, and you may also be wiser, but you don't have the experience he has, and don't think you can do something he can. _Arya thanked Firnen for his words, but she still felt angry at herself deep down inside for embarrassing herself in front of Eragon.

"Are we all ready?" Eragon asked. Arya nodded to Eragon and both Saphiria and Firnen roared, jets of blue and green fire streaming out of their mouths. "Then to the ceremony!" Eragon shouted, and Saphiria took off into the sky. Arya heard Saphiria say to Firnen, _Catch me if you can you bird! _before she took off. Firnen replied, _You did not just call me a bird!_ and then jumped into the air and sped towards her. When they caught up to Eragon and Saphiria, Arya saw Eragon look at her and laugh in pure joy. Arya joined him as they flew towards the center of the city.

_I have to ask Eragon, _Saphiria said, _Is it possible for us to ever go back to Alegasia at all? _Eragon stared at Arya as she laughed and Firnen while he did certain flying maneuvers. _Actually, I have been thinking about that for a while. I think we might be able to, but you can't tell Firnen or Arya about this conversation, or I can't tell you how. _Saphiria thought for a while before she agreed. After Eragon told her, Saphiria turned her head to look off into the horizon before she asked, _But why can't we tell them, Eragon? _Eragon choose his words carefully before he responded. _Because Saphiria, it might not be possible. I have only thought of it, and I would first have to consult Angela first. Let's not discuss this topic again until I find out if it may work, agreed? Agreed._

Eragon just then noticed that they were close towards the center of the town. He looked down to see the crowds of people, the Dwarfs, humans, and Elf's all in the town center right before the City Council and Auditorium building. He looked over his shoulder to see Arya's face in awe as she looked down on the city. When he saw her face, Eragon contacted her mentally. _Is it not amazing? _he asked. It took her a moment to respond. _It is quite a sight Eragon! How long did it take to build this? _After hearing the people cheer when they saw Arya and him flying towards them, Eragon responded. _Well, we rebuilt the city from the already existing__one, so it took less than a month. But only the Elf's live here. The Dwarfs and the humans built their own towns. You have seen nothing. I will have to give you a tour later. _Arya turned her beaming face towards him. _I would be honored!_

They descended into the city and then they heard the full force of the crowds roaring. When they were less than a hundred feet away, Saphiria and Firnen roared simultaneously, fire spilling out of their mouths. Eragon turned to look at Arya before he said, _Draw your swords on my cue. _When Arya nodded Eragon turned his head back to the crowd. They were now almost fifty feet away and coming in at a ninety degree angle. _Are you ready?_ he shouted to Arya. _Absolutely! _she shouted back. _Now! _Eragon shouted as Arya and himself drew out their swords. "Brisinger!" Eragon cried and his sword lit up with blue flames. Arya shouted "Kveykva!" likewise and from Támerlein's blade green lightning emerged and enveloped itself around the sword and made sharp crackling noises.

The crowd went insane and cheered even louder. Saphiria exchanged a private conversation Firnen because when they were twenty five feet away from the ground. Saphiria went right and Firnen went left around the City Council building and they meet on the opposite side of the building and switched directions and routes. They then flew back towards the front and then flew straight, to which they then flew up, did a flip, and flew back down towards the building and then they each landed in one of the two big spots in the front of the building. The crowd went hysterical. The Dwarfs bashed their hammers on the ground and the humans with the Elf's danced and jumped up and down.

Eragon looked at Saphiria curiously. _And that took you two minutes to plan? _he asked. _Firnen and I came up with it last night, _she said sheepishly. _We both like to make an entrance. _Eragon smiled and then whispered "Brisinger." and sheathed the sword once the flames died out. _Did you know Arya's sword could do that? _he asked Saphiria. _How should I know?_ she retorted. _You have spent more time with her than I have._

Eragon jumped off Saphiria's saddle as Arya did off of Firnen. Then the head of the City Council, Blödhgarm, came out and said in a powerful, loud voice to Arya, Firnen, and the crowd, "Welcome Arya Drottning, daughter of Queen Islanzadí and King Evandar. Welcome our Queen!" And with that the crowd went up in a roar that only Dragons could have matched, which is exactly what Saphiria and Firnen did as they roared with the crowd.


	6. Celebration Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone,**

**I first want to say thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, or followed my story! I never thought anyone would really like it, so thank you! :)**

**Also, I would like to thank anyone that has reviewed! And also to anyone who has reviewed and told me what to fix! It helps me become a better writer so thank you once more! :)**

**Now here is the chapter! The first part is not all that interesting, but it's the second part were it gets juicy! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Also, just some standard things in the story that I try to fix but I can never seem to get, like spelling, slang, etc.**

**I hope you guys like it! Please enjoy and review! I would love it if everybody that read it reviews the chapter, even if it is just to say hi or something, just review it! :)**

**And yeah... That's about it! Again, enjoy and review! I will be posting more soon! :)**

**MockingjayLover**

**A little disclamier thing:**

**I do not own any of the chacters included in this book. ****_The Inheritance_**_** Cycle **_**and all of its charcters belong to Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

><p>Celebration<p>

Arya was shocked at the number of people. _There is just so many, _she thought to Eragon. _Aye, _he responded. _But you have not seen the full number. Many have had to stay at their towns to do work and take care of their families. I would guess you have only seen two thirds, maybe less, of the islands full population. _Arya could not believe Eragon's words. _More than this? _she thought to herself. It was amazing. Not as many people as Ellsemeras population, but it was still quite a sight.

She saw Elves taking among one another and pointing at her with excited expressions on their faces. Arya then remembered what Eragon had said about the spy's, how they could be anyone. She looked out among the crowd, and watched the excited faces of the people talk and point to her and Eragon. _Any of you could be a spy trying to kill me or Eragon, _she thought.

As if she had though the magic words, she saw two people with knifes coated is something that looked red start advancing so very slowly towards her that only she and Eragon could notice. She contacted Eragon. _Do you see those two Elves with the knives heading this way? Yeah I see them. I have already alerted __Blödhgarm. They will be taken care of, try not to draw any attention to them._

Right then ten Elves, five on each side of the spy's, jumped in and grab the two in a quick swift motion that no one noticed. The spy's tried to cast a spell but the Elves holding them quickly muted them and knocked them out. Then the ten Elves sang a spell that caused the two spies and themselves to disappear, and everything went back to normal, as if it never happened.

It all happened so quickly that no one besides Eragon, Blödhgarm, and herself even noticed. She then felt Eragon brush against her mind. _Don't let your emotions betray what just happened. We will find out completely what happened later, but for now act as if you noticed nothing. _Arya turned her head to look at Eragon, who looked the same as when they arrived. She then turned her head to Blödhgarm, who also looked the same as he gave his speech, never missing a beat even though he witnessed what had just happened. _Amazing, _she thought. _I have much to learn._

While Blödhgarm was giving his speech about her arrival Arya thought more about Eragon. _He has defiantly changed, _she thought. Gone was the Eragon who had tried to ask her out and was very naive. Now was the new Eragon, hard as brightsteel on the outside, but soft and sweet on the inside. _I like him a lot more,_ she thought.

Then she was aware that Blödhgarm was almost finished with his speech. "And now I would like for our Queen to speak to her people." he finished and everyone started to clap. Blödhgarm motioned Arya to where he was standing and then stepped out of the way so she was in the center of the stage. The crowd watched her as she stepped to the edge of podium and looked out across the felid of citizens. _I'm glad my mother taught me to speak well, _she thought.

"Citizens of _Dras abr Skulbaka un Shur'tugalar_," she began. "I would first off like to thank you for this wonderful celebration arrival." The crowd roared as she finished the sentence. She waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "I have just viewed your city from a bird eye view, or should I say Dragon's eye view, and I would like to congratulate the builders of this wonderful city." Another roar went up from the crowd.

"I would also like to congratulate all of you being here today. Not only have you made a place in my heart for taking time out of your day to see me, but you have also taken the far journey to get to this island, which not many would attempt. So give yourself another round of applause." Again the crowd roared and clapped. "And lastly, I know that my speech is short, but I would like to congratulate Blödhgarm and the rest of the City Counsel. I know it is tough to govern people, and to have all different races here it must be incredibly tough. So give them a round of applause." The citizens clapped, and then she said "Thank you!" to which the people roared and clapped deafeningly loud.

Then Blödhgarm came up again to speak. "Thank you Queen Arya for your words. Now, let the celebration begin!" And with that fireworks shot into the air and the people started to dance. It was truly an amazing sight to behold. Who would have thought Elves, humans, and Dwarfs could all be dancing and holding hands?

Arya turned around to see Eragon and Saphiria in a meeting with the City Counsel. Arya turned to walk up towards them but as soon as she was five feet away she was transported right back to where she started. _What just happened? _she thought. She tried again and the same thing happened. _It is probably a ward, _Firnen said in a deep voice. _I have never seen a ward like that before, _she said. _Remember, _he began, _We are on the riders island, who knows what magic Eragon and Saphiria uncovered while they have been here?_

Arya reached out to Eragon mentally. _Eragon! Will you let me in past your wards? _He looked at her for a moment before saying, _I'm sorry Arya, but no. The council does not want you to see the spy's. I don't know why. We are going to go interview them right now. _Arya's face flushed in anger. _What! _she demanded. _You are telling me that the people who attempted on my life the council will not let me see? I'm sorry to say so, _he responded.

Arya, still heated said, _Why won't they let me see who or interview the spy's? _ _I don't know Arya, and I don't think they will tell me. Maybe when I see the spy's I will know why but for now I just don't know. Just go have fun at _your _party, okay? I will contact you with any new information involving the spy's as soon as I can. Have fun, and be safe. I love you._ And with that the connection ended.

She watched as Eragon and his party started to shimmer and disappear, and then they were gone. Arya was still irritated at what Eragon told her, but she thought to best let it be. _If they don't want to tell me it must be for a good reason,_ she thought. She turned back to the crowd and walked down the steps to be greeted by two human children. "Queen Arya," one said. "Is it true you and Eragon are going to get married?"

It took a moment for Arya to answer. _Who came up with that rumor?_ "I hope so!" Then the second child said, "Are you going to stay here forever?" Again it took Arya a moment to answer. "I don't know sweetie." "I hope so. It would be neat to have a Queen living on our island." Then the two kids rushed off and they were then replaced by two adult Dwarfs. _This is going to be a long day, _she thought.

_I hate lying to her, _Eragon said to Saphiria. _It was for the best Eragon, and you know it, _Saphiria replied. _I hope so. _While Arya gave her speech Eragon met with the City Council. "Eragon, you have to see this," Blödhgarm had said. Eragon walked with Blödhgarm to the circle of Council Members. They were all staring at something. When he poked his head into the circle, his blood ran cold.

The two Elf spy's they had captured lay dead on the floor in front of him. Each one of their slime covered swords was glowing ruby red, and they were hot. Eragon was five feet away from them and he still felt their heat. He was curious of how they died. _Did the guards kill them? _He was about to ask Blödhgarm his question when Saphiria interrupted him. _Little One, look at the Elves rings. _

Eragon bent down to see the rings, and when he did see them, his heart stopped cold. He remembered those rings. Both rings were black as night, and they both had bizarre carvings on their sides**.** They were the rings Galbatorix had worn.

Eragon very slowly got up and turned around to meet Blödhgarm's eyes. "It is impossible." He was starting to shake. Eragon felt all queasy inside. He grabbed his stomach. It felt like his blood was ice cold. "It can, be happening!" He had now started to shout. Blödhgarm grabbed Eragon's shoulders and held him in place. "Calm down. People are starting to notice." Eragon looked around to find some people staring at him from the crowd. "Sorry." he said. _ This can't be happening, _heto Saphiria. _But it is Little One. _

"What do we know?" Eragon said, turning to face the crowd. "Not much," said Blödhgarm. "When we captured them, they tried casting a few spells but they were unsuccessful. But after teleporting them here, they arrived dead. And also their swords started to become increasingly bright and hot." Eragon turned back to face the council. "Arya arrived last night. I decided to withhold the information, knowing a ceremony would be put in place, and for more personal reasons. But this morning, when I awoke, I was attacked. The attacker shouted 'Deyja Drottning, Deyja!'"

Eragon waited for the council to get mad about not informing of Arya's arrival, but instead they just nodded. Eragon continued. "I'm not sure if the attacker was wearing a ring like these two, but it is possible. And from what just happened today, I believe we all know the purpose of these attacks. To assassinate Queen Arya." The Council Members nodded in unison. "Do any of you recognize these Elves at all?" Blödhgarm spoke. "No, I don't think we would, because these Elves are not from the city." "Then how did they get in the city?" Eragon said. "We don't know Shadeslayer."

Eragon sighed. "The bodies are to be sent to the Unknown Examiner Magician's group. I want those magicians to figure out how they died. And don't teleport them; who knows what will happen. I also want those swords to go the Unknown's Weapon's Magician's group; Make sure nothing happens to them or anyone gets hurt by them. No one is to touch them until we figure out their properties. They are to be under twenty-four seven watch." "Of course, Shadeslayer," Blödhgarm said. He snapped his fingers and three Elves in special cloths came and carefully took away the bodies and the swords.

"Now, may we go to your tower, Eragon? You said there was a body there?" asked Blödhgarm. "Of course." As Eragon started to speak the spell that would take them to his tower, Arya interrupted him. Eragon just realized her speech had ended. _Eragon! _she said. _Will you let me in past your wards? _Eragon turned his head to look at her. Then he made a choice, and mixed it with a lie so it didn't seem like he was denying her to see. _I'm sorry Arya, but no. The council does not want you to see the spy's. I don't know why. We are going to go interview them right now._

_ Why are you not letting her see this, _Saphiria asked. _I have my own reasons, _Eragon replied. _What?_ _You are telling me that the people who attempted on my life the council will not let me see? _shesaid. Eragon looked at the council. "Are you almost ready?" Blödhgarm said. "Yeah, just give me a moment." Eragon replied. He contacted Saphiria. _Can you say the spell and cast it through me so I can talk to Arya real quick? Fine._

Eragon felt Saphiria speak the spell mentally and he felt his magic being drawn. He turned his face to Arya. _Pretty much, _he said to her. He felt anger through the mental link. _Why won't they let me see who or interview the spy's? _she asked. _. Maybe when I see the spy's I will know why but for now I just don't know, _he said. _Just go have fun at _your _party, okay? I will contact you with any new information involving the spy's as soon as I can. Have fun, and be safe. I love you. _And with that he severed the link.

Just then Saphiria finished the spell and he felt his magic take shape and the spell start. As they started to disappear Eragon looked back at Arya's face. And then it was gone, replaced by a wooden wall panel as they appeared inside of his tower.


	7. Sorry Everyone

**Hey Everyone,**

**I have some bad news. My computer caught on fire the other day (I don't know why) and sort of got destroyed. I mean it litterally caught on fire. Like smoke, flames, and everything. :(**

**So, all my chapters, and I had writen like five more, have been deleated. :( Luckily, this site saves my chapters and I have the ones I posted here. :)**

**So I won't be posting for a week or so untill I get a new computer, since I'm useing a friends right now.**

**I sorry you guys, if any of you actully care about my story. I will try to post more next week if I get a new computer.**

**So yeah... thats it. Read other books for now and don't forget about me.**

**MockingjayLover**


	8. Garjzlas  Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone,**

**I am sorry for not updateing sooner! I still have not goten a new computer. But I have come up with a great idea!**

**What if I type on my cell phone and then upload it to my friends computer and then put it on this site? Well that's exactly what I did! :)**

**So this story is shorter than the rest; you try to type a six to seven page chapter on you mobile phone. Also I can bet you 100% that there is spelling errors and slang. **

**But yeah... That's it. Please enjoy and review!**

**Oh yeah... I want to thank everyone that reviewed. I have gotten my goal of twenty reviews, so thank you! My new goal is thirty! :)**

**Now thats it. Enjoy and review! :)**

**MockingjayLover**

**A little disclamier thing:**

**I do not own any of the chacters included in this book. ****_The Inheritance_**_** Cycle **_**and all of its charcters belong to Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

><p>Garjzlas<p>

Arya was exhausted. For five hours straight, all she had seen were citizens of the city. And not that she didn't care, but she really did not want to bless a baby, or shake everyone's hand. All she wanted was to be with Eragon, and instead all she got was blessing babies.

And Arya wasn't the only one annoyed. Firnen was greatly annoyed too. Every person, Elf, dwarf, and human, complemented him. Firnen liked that, but when they started complementing him every single second, he had had enough. All he wanted was Saphiria. _It's not fair_, Arya thought. _A least we will get to see Eragon soon_, she said to Firnen. _And Saphiria_, he replied back, humming, happy now that most of everyone had left. _Yes, and Saphiria too._

They were both flying over the city, which looked nice towards twilight because of the multi colored lights all throughout the city. _What a sight_, she thought more. _Agreed_, said Firnen.

Once again, Arya realized how lucky she was, how lucky she was to ever ride a Dragon, much less be a Dragon Rider. _How many people have really experienced this view?_ She thought. But of course, that view had come at a price. All the battles fought, friends and family lost, and the war won. She took a moment to reflect on her father's and mother's passing. Again she felt a sudden pang in her heart. _It can never happen again_, she thought. _No one has to go through the trouble I had too._ The sad moment during her reflection quickly ended, and a smile formed on her lips. Of course, good things happened too. For example, she met Eragon, her lover, because of the war, and she also got Firnen. _Maybe it was not as bad as I thought_, she said to herself. Then Firnen spoke. _What about the people who had no benefit? People were corrupted too. Thorn for example, and also Murtagh. You may have suffered, but many have suffered more._ Arya paid heed to Firnen's words, for they were true.

As Arya looked out over the city, and saw the crystal blue water, she wondered what Eragon was doing. _Where did he go?_ She wondered. He had just teleported with the city council members somewhere earlier that day, and she hadn't seen him since. _He will be there for dinner_, she thought. _I will just ask him then. After all, I am staying at his place. _

But when she thought about Eragon, she couldn't push him out of her head, not that she wanted too anyway. The boy that she first met, met by accidently sending Saphiria's egg to him, had grown up to be a handsome young man. He was not the Eragon from before, physically and mentally. He was not really human anymore with human and elf abilities, and he was not really a human mentally ether. _It's like he is a hybrid,_ she thought. _A handsome hybrid,_ she corrected herself. _I must be the most blessed girl in the world to deserve him._

Snapping out of her day dreaming trance, Arya told Firnen to start heading towards Eragon's tower, and they turned around from the ocean and headed back to the city. They landed in the tower where Eragon lived. After Arya unstrapped Firnen's saddle, Arya went to the top of the tower to get ready while Firnen cleaned his scales. Arya stopped in front of where the attack earlier that morning had taken place. Well, where she thought the attack took place; it never looked like an attack never happened. Now I know where the council members had been, she thought to herself. She continued onto the bathroom when she saw a note on the mantle above the fireplace. It read –

_Arya, I will meet you at dinner. Wear the dress I left on the bed for you. See you at dinner,_

_Eragon _

Arya carefully set down the letter and went into the bedroom. She stopped walking when she saw what she was supposed to wear. It was a dark green dress, but it didn't just stop there; it shined like Firnen's scales, drawing the eye. _Eragon, _she thought, _Nice way to ma_ke _me stand out_. Arya quickly did her hair so she could put the dress on. She wondered if it would fit, and it fit perfectly. When Arya realized the time, she quickly grabbed her things and rushed down to Firnen; it wouldn't look too good to be late for her first formal dinner as a Queen in the city. After quickly putting on and adjusting Firnen's light saddle, she got on his back and flew towards the city Council building.

Arya and Firnen landed in front of the City Council building, which was lit up in an extrrondiarny amount of lights from glowing orbs. Blue and green lights mainly, and the exact shade of colors that Saphiria and Firnen are. As Arya jumped off of Firnen's saddle, six Elves came up to her, and one offered her a drink. Arya accepted it, but didn't drink it until she whispered the spell to check for poison. When the spell finished and the drink was safe, Arya took a sip of the turquoise drink. The world disappeared from around her as the drink mixed around in her mouth. Everything was ten times sharper, and ten times brighter, Arya couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on around her. She quickly muttered a spell into the cup, and the world turned back to normal.

She realized Firnen had been trying to get her attention. _Arya! Are you all right?_ She quickly responded. _I'm fine, it was just the drink._ Firnen snorted. _Don't drink it again. _She decided that not drinking the drink was a good idea, and made a mental note of it. She turned to the Elf that had given her the drink and asked what it was called. "It is called Garjzlas, which you already know means lights. You can see why the drink was chosen for this occasion." _Yes I can, _she said to Firnen.

The other Elves had taken off Firnen's saddle and were cleaning and polishing his nails and scales. The Elf that had given her the drink spoke once more. "Just walk straight into the Council building. Stay on Firnen until the signal is given. You will know when it happens. Enjoy tonight Queen Arya." The Elf gave a mischievous smile and disappeared. Arya turned to look at Firnen and found out that the Elves cleaning him had disappeared too. Arya realized she still had her drink in her hand, and was about to get rid of it when something stopped her. Instead she just held on to it, and she climbed onto Firnen. _Ready? _she said to Firnen. _Ready for food? Of course. _And with that, Firnen and she stepped into the Council building.


	9. Abnormality Chapter 8

**Hey everyone,**

**So I am back! And I have a ton of explaining to do!**

**First off, I want to apologize for not being on in a long time, like a long time. The reason for this was that I kinda forgot about this story, I was writing other ones and lost track of this one, and also I just didn't have the desire to writer anymore of this story. **

**But I came back so I could finish what I started! I am pleased to announce a new chapter, titled ****_Abnormality_**** is what I am releasing today. It is shorter than the others, just because I got back into it. If I get some good feedback from this, I will continue the writing, if not I will assume my absence has caused lack of interest, which is fully understandable. **

**Please review if you read it. Good or bad, I just want to know what I can fix or any things that are good. Constructive criticism is always the best!**

**Thank you in advance for reading this, if you do like it, review it and tell me to post more and I will try to!**

**So yeah, thanks again!**

**:)**

**And btw, if this goes well, I got a few surprises in the next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Abnormality<p>

Eragon turned around to face the council. "As you can see Council, the attempted assassination on Queen Arya of the Elf's was carried out by the man you see on the floor too you're left." The council all shifted their heads to their left, and then shifted back to Eragon, with an odd look on their face. Blödhgarm cocked his head and looked at Eragon before saying, "If I may ask, Argetlam, where this body might remain?" Eragon turned his head slowly to his right to realize that the body had disappeared, and that the fight from their quick battle has vanished as well. Every burn mark and scratch in the floor as well had vanished. Even the traditional Elven chair which had been knocked over was back in its place, like it had been for a year now.

Eragon rotated his head back to the council before saying, "Believe me, there was combat this morning between the assassin and I. This is impossible, I swear in the name of the Dragons that this room was a battle mess, and none of this was in the place it is now." One of the Council members, a Elf named Tarok, enquired if Eragon had used magic during the battle, to which Eragon said that was how he had killed the assassin. "A spell powerful enough to take an individual's life must have left some magical residue," the Elf said.

Tarok whispered a spell and a blue aura appeared around the area of the battle that happened that morning, and Blödhgarm turned back to face Eragon. "So you are right, a battle between you has taken place." Eragon said to Blödhgarm, "Also, the man that entered my tower to assassinate Arya also did not alert my wards, which are placed so that even an ant would be detected by Saphiria and me." The council started taking amongst them self's when they heard this, and Blödhgarm quickly quieted them so he could speak. "While it is interesting that you did not notice your wards go off as the assassin entered your house, the peculiar part of this occurrence is that you did not sense that anyone had entered your tower to clean the battle area and removed the being."

Eragon has not considered that, and was glad Blödhgarm was head of the Council instead of himself. "You are correct, Blödhgarm. That is odd indeed." Blödhgarm walked over to the blue aura and studied it closely. "Whoever you did fight," he started, "Is apparently not alone, and not respectable in magic as well, since they did not erase and magical residue." Blödhgarm walked over to the balcony, looking out over the rebuilt, thriving city. "You flew us here Eragon. To this city. You flew around the world, to arrive here. You took us East, only to arrive here, to the West of Alagasia. Eragon, why did you take us here?"

Eragon was a little thrown off by the question; it had almost no relative connection to the assassination attempt on Arya, so it caused him to have a quick, not well response, "What?" Blödhgarm stayed at the balcony, gripping the banister, making his knuckles turn white. "Why did you take us here? It is not a hard question." Eragon himself wondered why he did choose the island. Didn't he go East for a reason? He could have easily have found many places to train and raise dragon riders and dragons, but he ended up choosing Varenguard. Why did he choose Varenguard?

Before Eragon could answer, Blödhgarm said "Consider that thought" and walked back to the council. Eragon stared out the window a few seconds more before following in suit. Tarok was speaking as Eragon reentered the group. "I believe that the Council should place wards up, a different one done by each person in this tower, and if an attack happened again, one of our wards would be triggered." Before Eragon could even voice his approval, Blödhgarm spoke. "I agree. Tarok, I want you to cast the Vesuni ward spell. And Akazar, I want you to cast the Illusiauar spell, and …." By the time Blödhgarm had finished speaking, Eragon could feel enough magic in the room equal to a Dragon.

Blödhgarm then turned himself to Eragon. "As for now, get yourself ready for the celebration tonight, and keep a Dragon's eye opened Shadeslayer." Completely synchronized, and on that que, each council member spoke a spell and all teleported out of Eragon's tower. The room immediately felt empty, and Eragon sat down in the Elven chair. He was mentally worn out from that whole experience, and he just wanted to sleep. _I'm going to take a quick nap, maybe Arya will arrive soon,_ he said to Sapphira, who replied _Sleep well Little One. _He closed his eyes, and blackness overtook him

Then the dream started. A man running throughout a crumbling palace. On his finger, a ring. Eragon couldn't tell what it was. The man then did something to the ring, and he teleported. He arrived in a room, full of creatures worse than any nightmare could produce. And all were bowed before him, and the man spoke three words. "Kill Eragon Shadeslayer."

Eragon jolted awake to Sapphira screaming in his head. _Eragon! Eragon! Wake up! _He stood up shaking, a cold sweat running down his brow. _I'm awake Sapphira, don't worry._ He felt her searching his mind. _You had a wicked dream; I hope it was not a vision._ Eragon's blood went cold at the thought of it being a vision; those three words still pounding in his mind. _Little One have no fear, anyone who even touches you will get a nice snap of my jaws around their neck._ Eragon chuckled at that, _I love you Sapphira. _He heard her hum.

Eragon looked outside, realizing the sun was setting quickly. "I wonder where Arya is?" he said aloud. He went into his room and changed into his most formal leather and cloth attire, and took out Arya's dazzling green dress. _I hope she likes it, _he thought. Sapphira replied,_ She is going to love it, after all you made it yourself. _Eragon set the dress on the bed and took out a quick quill and paper. After writing a quick note for Arya, he went down to Sapphira to don her attire, positioning her sapphire studded saddle on her scaly back. He shined her scales, and then put Brisingr in the loop on her saddle.

Looking out upon the sun again, he realized it was time to depart the palace. _Ready Sapphira? _he asked as he climbed onto her back. She curved her head to him and said,_ I'm ready for the steak Little One. _And with that she turned towards the skyline and took off out of the tower, roaring and breathing fire in excitement. Eragon looked behind him back towards the tower, only to find darkness arriving in his wake.


End file.
